


Sleepy Breakfast

by My_Furnace_Has_Wings



Category: BnHA, mha
Genre: Friendship, I still don't understand tagging, I'm new to this, M/M, One-Shot, Other, bnha - Freeform, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25566991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Furnace_Has_Wings/pseuds/My_Furnace_Has_Wings
Summary: Izuku is sleepy and thinks he's made a fool of himself in front of his new classmate, Hitoshi. Hitoshi is chill though and Shoto tries to be comforting.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Sleepy Breakfast

Izuku had struggled to sleep the previous night, his eyes heavy but his body refused to sleep as his mind still managed to form coherent thoughts. He remembered Hitoshi Shinsou had joined his class a few days ago and was now living with them all in the dorms. He was even in the same Dorm as Izuku, and he had been so excited about getting to know the new kid that he hadn’t slept at all.  
Wandering out of his own room, Izuku made his way down the hallway to the open dining room. Beyond that was the kitchen. His stomach growled embarrassingly loud and he was glad no one was awake to hear it, though he suspected it might wake someone if he didn’t eat. The boy really should have been paying more attention, maybe gone to the bathroom and splashed his face with water or something to wake himself up more. The thought only occurring as Izuku leant a little too far to his left and barged his shoulder into the threshold of the doorway to the dining area. Groaning as he stumbled to his right to make his way out, he was unaware of much. Just trying to make his way to the kitchen without crashing into anything else. Luck seemed to be on his side as he reached the kitchen.  
Finding the fridge was easy enough and soon Izuku was placing bread into the toaster. Changing the settings so his toast wouldn’t burn and pressed the button to push the bread down to cook. It seemed to take forever for his bread to become toast. Waiting. His stomach rumbling loudly again and he groaned. Glaring at the toaster as if he could intimidate it to cook his breakfast faster. He gave up after three seconds. Sighing and bending over to lay his front over the kitchen counter. His arms draped over to the other side, his feet rising with him, toes just touching the floor.  
Izuku looked around the dining area across from him, on the far side of the room. It was empty. No surprise there, it was a Saturday. No one would be up early today. Why couldn’t he have gotten at least a few hours of sleep? He had at least considered things about the new kid. He’d thought of the most important questions to ask and the ones he wanted to know personally to make them friends. He smiled to himself as he remembered Kaminari drawing a sketch of Izuku with a bat that said friendship on it and all of his classmates on the floor as if to say Izuku had bashed them with the bat to make them friends. Kaminari had laughed about it and left it with the rest of his trash to be cleaned the next day. Izuku had snuck out later once everyone had gone to bed and taken the drawing. It was currently stuck to his wall near his desk.  
PSCHT!  
Izuku jumped at the sound. Bouncing away from the counter and holding his hands up in defence, ready for an attack. Realisation dawned on Izuku that it was the toaster announcing his breakfast was ready. He sighed in relief as he approached the machine to retrieve his toast. Tugging a cupboard open below the cabinet with cups, Izuku grabbed a plate to set his toast on. Pulling out the draw hidden under the counter to retrieve a knife. Retrieving a jar from the pantry, Izuku set about making his breakfast, pleased with the toaster’s job of not burning it.  
He had managed to get all the way to the coffee table without tripping or dropping anything. Setting his plate down and smiling as he picked up the first piece. Lifting it to his mouth he prepared to take a bite. Closing his eyes and humming in satisfaction. When he opened his eyes to look at the space opposite his own; another lounge and the coffee table, he was met with a tired expression. Indigo eyes lazily stared at him over a mug.  
Izuku choked on his food trying to swallow it. Bending over and coughing, nearly dropping the slice of toast in his hand. When he recovered, he saw a black mug in his immediate view. Sitting up straighter he looked at Hitoshi leaning forward, offering his cup of…whatever he was drinking. Nodding, Izuku took it and drank. He nearly choked again as he drank the bitter coffee. Managing to swallow it and not spit it out as he handed it back to his new classmate. Izuku took a moment to recover his breathing and making sure he’d completely swallowed his first bite before taking the next. He could feel his face heating up and couldn’t bear to look at the boy opposite him. Izuku kept his eyes trained on his food, although he had to lift his head to take a proper bite, keeping his eyes closed whenever he did so.  
“You know,” Hitoshi’s deep voice spoke and Izuku was grateful for him for filling the silence. Although he wasn’t as grateful when Hitoshi continued to fill the silence. “Based on how you react when toast pops out of the toaster, you will never look cool walking away from an explosion.”  
Izuku hung his head, hiding himself with his arms as he bent over and groaned. The sound muffled but he knew it was loud enough for Hitoshi to still hear. His face heating up once again and Izuku just knew he shouldn’t have left his room this morning. He risked a glance, but Hitoshi wasn’t looking at him. He was staring into his cup. Izuku cleared his throat in an attempt to fill the silence again and it gained the other boy’s attention. Eyes locking and Izuku wanted to run back to his room. What else was he going to do today that would embarrass himself? Taking a deep breath, he slowly sat up straighter. Setting his toast aside, afraid he would choke again.  
“Sorry about the bitter coffee.” Hitoshi glanced at his cup again, then back up. “And it’s alright for you not to talk back. I understand people not wanting to converse with me.” He shrugged and took another sip of his coffee. Reclining back on the lounge.  
No one wanting to talk to him? Izuku thought back about Hitoshi, mentally pulling up everything he knew so far. Quirk: Brainwashing. He could make anyone do anything if they answered a question of his. People were so wary of the boy across from him because he had the potential to take control of them. And yet they probably didn’t even bother to get to know him. Izuku frowned with determination as he leant forward. Angry that people didn’t give this boy a chance.  
“Can you tell me about your quirk?” Izuku watched as Hitoshi swallowed harshly. Eyes widening before narrowing at Izuku.  
“Why?” He didn’t even hesitate to ask but Izuku thought nothing of it. He also didn’t bother to fear Hitoshi using his quirk on him. A good friendship always started and ended with trust.  
“I want to know more about you. I already know about everyone else in my class but you’re new so I’m curious. I’ve even got written copies of everyone in my class so I can always prepare if I’m ever up against them in a battle. If you want, you can read them. It might help.”  
Hitoshi stared. He didn’t move for a full five seconds. “You didn’t hesitate…” He looked back at his cup. Both hands coming to hold it. He seemed to shrink in on himself.  
Izuku waited. He guessed Hitoshi wasn’t used to people wanting to talk to him and he needed to give the other boy a chance to catch up. Watching as he placed the mug down on the table between them, letting out a nervous sigh. He never once looked up at Izuku as he spoke. He didn’t talk for long, but Izuku hung onto every word. Learning all he could. He would interject with a question here and there and ask when he didn’t understand something. Hitoshi always paused but would continue. Izuku apologising for interrupting.  
By the time Izuku had asked every question he deemed important, he figured he could ask some more fun ones. To know more about his new classmate and break some of the tension. Poor Hitoshi seemed anxious. Constantly shifting his position every few sentences.  
Hitoshi seemed just as tense though in answering so Izuku left it at that. The silence welcoming this time. Izuku didn’t feel the need to fill it and Hitoshi seemed fine with staying quiet. The shorter of the two making a mental note to remember the information and add it to his notes later.  
“Midoriya.”  
Glancing to his left, Izuku saw his friend Shouto. “You know you can call me Izuku.” He’d lost count of how many times he’d told Shouto that.  
Shouto nodded but didn’t say a word as he made his way to the kitchen. Moving about the area slowly as he prepared his own breakfast. He looked like he had been up for a while. Appearing much more awake than when Izuku had stumbled out. Izuku knew Shouto wasn’t one to present himself in pyjamas. Getting dressed before coming out to meet everyone. The only exception was when they had all planned a sleep over, and everyone had dragged pillows and blankets out to sleep on the floor of the dining and lounge room. Izuku glanced at Hitoshi and wondered if he would join in on things like that.  
Shouto sat down next to Izuku with his usual cereal. Izuku’s stomach grumbled loudly again and he wanted to hide away but stopped and watched as Shouto placed a new plate with two pieces of toast in front of him, the same as he had made himself this morning. The third boy said nothing as he continued to eat. Lifting a spoon to his mouth.  
Izuku glanced at Hitoshi who raised an eyebrow at the new classmate but said nothing. Looking back to his new plate of food, Izuku smiled. “Thanks.” He lifted one to his mouth and ate happily. The silence wasn’t nearly as crushing this time around and he found that he could get used to mornings with these two.

***

Bit by bit, Izuku’s other classmates made their way out and were seated around the place. Hitoshi had excused himself to the farthest corner by the boy’s dorm hallway. He had dragged a chair over and sat by himself. Cup by his feet, emptied a while ago.  
Izuku watched as Shouto made his way over with a new cup of hot coffee. He had asked Izuku what was in it. Izuku remembering the bitter taste as he told his friend what was in it. Shouto standing before Hitoshi who looked up at him as he approached. Even from where he was, Izuku could hear them.  
“Did you lose something over here?” Hitoshi didn’t even wait for Shouto to open his mouth.  
“Your friends are wondering why you are over here by yourself?” Shouto handed the new cup over.  
“I have no intention of making friends.” Hitoshi leant back in his chair and stared up at Shouto. His eyes travelling to the cup before he leant forward and took it. Muttering something Izuku didn’t catch. A rushed ‘thank you’?  
Izuku approached them, not wanting an argument to start. He stopped when Shouto turned his head, eyes closed, and smiled. “I’m afraid friendship is inevitable.” His smile fell but when he came over to Izuku again, his eyes still held that warmth.  
Izuku leant around Shouto to see Hitoshi who was looking at them, and Izuku smiled. Hitoshi never came over though and the smaller boy could wait for him to become more comfortable. His other questions could wait too. He would just write them down somewhere and remember to ask them later.  
Shouto got Izuku’s attention by asking him how his morning with Hitoshi alone had gone and Izuku groaned and bowed his head. Shouto began asking if he felt sick, concerned for his friend and Izuku had to try hard to reassure him that he wasn’t coming down with an illness. He didn’t want to talk about his crashing, the toaster scaring him as well as his embarrassingly loud stomach, all in front of Hitoshi.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally posting my works after hoarding them like the dragon that I am.


End file.
